For The Moment
by Maho-chan
Summary: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa and Jan Di/Tsukushi both hope to be reunited even as Jae Kyung/Shigeru's presence is keeping them apart. UPDATED: Chapter 3: What could have happened the night that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were finally reunited.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys Over Flowers Korean drama._

* * *

><p>AN: This fanfic has 3 short parts, each an added romantic moment for Jun Pyo and Jan Di during the Jae Kyung arc in season 2 of the K-drama. This first chapter is set around the events in Episode 18. -Maho-chan :)<p>

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi, Kang San/Susumu_

* * *

><p><strong>For The Moment<br>****A Boys Over Flowers K-drama Fanfiction  
><strong>**By Maho-Chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Her shoulder ached.

Jan Di rotated the offending joint; her elbow turning circles as she massaged the muscles in her shoulder with her other hand.

She winced as pinpricks of pain shot down her back and arm. Outside the rain continued to fall, the slow drizzle adding to the damp coldness of the evening.

Jan Di took a deep breath and stared at her class notes. It had being raining for a week now and her joints wouldn't stop protesting the cold. Behind her she could hear Jun Pyo and Kang San arguing. As she yawned, she reflected on the oddness of this. Shouldn't Jun Pyo be in his big house instead of living next to her in a small apartment? She still had no idea why he had moved in there but had decided not to think about it too much. Right now she had more immediate concerns. She winced as more pain shot up from her shoulder to her neck.

"How could you have won?" Jun Pyo suddenly complained.

Kang San shuffled the cards.

"Jun Pyo hyung, I got the all the aces. That's how I won." Kang San explained patiently.

"Hmph." Jun Pyo gave Kang San a disgruntled look.

"Deal the cards again, little brother." Jun Pyo ordered.

Jan Di stared down at the pages before her and felt a little pang in her heart.

_Little brother._

It was a reminder of better times, when she had been Jun Pyo's girlfriend and he had come over to her house to meet her family. It seemed like an eternity ago.

She still couldn't believe he was intruding on their tiny apartment, even going so far as to eat dinner with them unexpectedly. What had possessed him?

She tried to ignore the blossom of hope inside her that brought dangerous thoughts of the bond that she wished still existed between them.

Jan Di glanced at her jewelry box, high on her bookshelf, and then shook her head. The necklace didn't mean anything anymore.

Despite Jun Pyo's promises, the star had strayed far from the moon.

And was affianced to a comet, Jae Kyung, instead.

Jan Di sighed and tried to push the sad thoughts from her mind. Turning her head, she winced some more as the ache pervaded her entire upper back. As she tried to rotate her elbow again, she cried out, overwhelmed with pain.

And then she jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It hurts?" Jun Pyo sounded concerned, his voice deep and soft, reminding her of warm memories that were best forgotten. His fingers moved over her shoulder, kneading gently.

"What are you doing?" Jan Di protested, both embarrassed and overcome by emotion.

It had been so long since she had been close to him.

"Aish, just be quiet." Jun Pyo's fingers moved to massage her stiff neck. He leaned into her, concentrated on soothing her aching muscles.

Jan Di closed her eyes.

"But Kang San…" Jan Di said weakly.

"He went to go buy some more snacks." Jun Pyo said softly into her ear, his fingers pressing into her back.

Jan Di relaxed in spite of herself. She leaned against him as he massaged her lower back then moved back up to her shoulder.

"Does your shoulder always hurt like this?" Jun Pyo asked hoarsely.

Jan Di shook her head. "Only when I try to swim or when it is cold and damp outside."

She missed the anguished look that crossed his face.

Suddenly Jun Pyo wrapped his arms around her and embraced her from behind.

Jan Di stiffened. "Wait…you can't just…"

"Just for a moment." Jun Pyo said gruffly. Leaning his chin on her shoulder, he clasped her tight in his arms. His curly hair tickled her cheek.

Jan Di closed her eyes again, savoring his warmth. As it seeped into her aching back, she felt a little less sore.

And a little happy.

_Just this once._

She thought to herself. Leaning against him, she guiltily wished that he could love her again.

Never knowing that Jun Pyo's eyes were closed too, as he fervently thought the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

AN: Chapter 2 will be released on July 8th. –Maho-chan (7/2/2011)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers K-drama._

_But if I did, this would have been a scene I would have added. :D Also, if you enjoy this story, please let me know! –Maho-chan :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>For The Moment<br>**A Boys Over Flowers K-drama Fanfiction  
>By Maho-chan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_A few weeks later…_

_4:00 am._

Jun Pyo staggered out of his room, yawning.

He hated getting up to his alarm.

If only Jan Di had come to wake him. She always looked so cute in her maid's uniform.

He would gladly be woken up by that feather duster she always swatted him with, as long as he could see her face when his eyes opened in the morning.

But of course, it was too early for her to be up.

He trudged down the hall, intent on going downstairs and having some breakfast. The overseas conference call was starting in an hour and he definitely needed a cup of coffee. As he sauntered past the room Jan Di was staying in, he noticed that her light was on.

What was she doing up at four in the morning? Surely she didn't have maid duties this early.

He still couldn't believe his luck that she was employed as a maid in his house. This made him so happy that his heart started pounding whenever he thought of it.

Anyway, she usually slept until seven, before doing her maid's chores and then heading off to school.

Jun Pyo rubbed his eyes and began to wake up fully.

So if she was awake now…

Something odd was going on.

He moved towards the door and slowly opened it.

As he looked inside, he found Jan Di hopping up and down agitatedly beside her bed.

Was she exercising? She rolled her head from side to side. She stretched one leg and then the other. Jun Pyo watched her curiously.

As she swung her arms she suddenly yelped and clutched her shoulder.

Jun Pyo was by her side in a fraction of a second.

"What's wrong?" Jun Pyo exclaimed as he held her shoulders.

Jan Di hastily replied "Nothing!" She pulled away from him. "Why are you awake now?" she asked as rubbed her shoulder absently.

"I have a conference call. Why are you awake now?" he retorted, as his gaze searched her face.

She looked so tired.

"I got up early because I needed to stretch." Jan Di said, as she looked away from him. She swung her arm to demonstrate and as she did, accidentally hit him in the shoulder.

As he yelped with surprise, she turned and winced, her shoulder hurting badly again.

She couldn't help but clutch at it, and as she did, Jun Pyo was next to her again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her to the bed.

Sitting her down, he began feeling the shoulder she was clutching. As she whimpered, he cursed softly under his breath.

"Your shoulder again?" he asked.

Jan Di cringed then nodded.

Jun Pyo sighed. Glancing around the room and at her bed, he said, "It's freezing in here. Why isn't the heat on?"

"It's a waste. I have warm pajamas." Jan Di replied as she motioned to her threadbare sweatshirt and pajama pants. "Plus, as a maid in your house, I shouldn't use your energy."

"That's stupid." he glowered at her. "And you don't have enough blankets." Jun Pyo exclaimed, "Did they refuse to give you more?" Jun Pyo queried before picking up the phone by her bed.

"No! I thought these would be enough!" Jan Di said, grabbing the phone from him. "You don't need to trouble anyone."

Jun Pyo shook his head and grabbed the phone back. He began dialing. As the maid on duty answered, he barked into the phone, "I'm in Jan Di's room. Bring me some pain medicine, a heating pad and extra blankets. And I want something to drink…hot chocolate for Jan Di and coffee for me. Bring me the file that is on my desk. Also, call Sang Rok and tell him to postpone the call until this afternoon.

He hung up the phone and then got up to turn the heat on. Putting it on high, he then sat next to Jan Di on the bed. He pulled her towards him, ignoring her when she tried to squirm away. Sitting behind her, he began to rub her shoulder as she protested.

"There's no need to do these things. I have to get up for my chores and classes soon anyway. And it's not that bad…"

She tried to get away but he held her fast.

"Next time tell me if this happens. Don't just stay awake by yourself." Jun Pyo lectured as he leaned into her.

Jan Di frowned, and then nodded reluctantly.

As he continued to massage her shoulder, she yawned.

"How often have you been staying up like this?" Jun Pyo inquired quietly, his fingers moving over her neck in a soothing way.

"For the past week." Jan Di said quietly.

"Aish, no wonder you looked tired." he growled angrily, frustrated with himself for not noticing sooner.

"Listen, I'm OK, you don't have to…" she started.

Before being interrupted as the maid appeared with Jun Pyo's requests.

Jan Di soon found herself with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She dutifully took the pain medicine Jun Pyo handed to her, savoring the taste of the chocolate as she swallowed. Leaning against the bed cushions, she watched suspiciously as Jun Pyo covered her legs with more blankets and the rest of the bedclothes.

She covertly looked at Jun Pyo's face as he sat on the bed next to her and reached behind her to adjust the heating pad on her shoulder. She glanced away as he looked at her, not wanting to be caught gazing at him.

Jun Pyo drew close and blushed as he fussed with the cushions some more before taking his cup of coffee and sipping it.

As he began reading the file on his lap, Jan Di offered, "I'm OK now, you don't have to stay."

"I'm going to stay a while longer." he stated with a serious look.

Jan Di sat up to object but he pushed her down gently so that her back was against the cushions again.

"But you have your work to do." Jan Di reminded him weakly.

Jun Pyo closed his file, stood, then walked over to the other side of the bed.

Jan Di's eyes widened as he pulled back the covers and got into bed with her.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" she stammered as she clutched the covers to her chest.

Jun Pyo turned on the bedside light.

"I want to lie down and read." he replied.

"Then go do it in your own bed!" Jan Di retorted, kicking him in the leg.

Jun Pyo frowned at her.

"Don't kick me you idiot! Just relax."

He took her mug and set it on the bedside table then covered her with more of the covers.

"Rest now!" he ordered before opening in the file again.

Seated next to him, Jan Di shook her head in disbelief, and didn't notice Jun Pyo's amused smile. She sat back against the pillows and heating pad, her gaze focused on an indistinct point.

She had to get up in a little while to serve breakfast with the other maids. In the meantime, she would just sit here and wait for him to leave.

Surely he would go back to his own room soon.

She clutched the covers and nodded to herself.

But as her body was warmed by the heating pad and the soreness in her shoulder abated, she began yawning.

Her exhaustion from the past few sleepless nights finally won out. Fast asleep, Jan Di slid slowly to the side until she was resting against Jun Pyo's shoulder.

Jun Pyo looked up from his reading. He carefully raised an arm and shifted so that he could wrap it around her. She sleepily snuggled into his chest as he held her close.

Watching her, he sighed.

And as she let out a little snore, he smiled affectionately.

Looking back at the contract in his hand, he leaned his cheek against her hair and attempted to read, as he enjoyed being close to her.

The clock ticked quietly on the nightstand, the windows grew light with the coming dawn.

Jun Pyo closed the file and put it aside, then kissed the top of Jan Di's head. Closing his eyes, he suddenly jumped as she whimpered, her fingers tightening into fists with the fabric of his pajamas clutched in them.

"Goo Jun Pyo." Jan Di said plaintively as her hands trembled.

Jun Pyo turned and embraced her fully. Tucking her head under his chin, he said softly. "What is it?"

She slowly shook her head as a few tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Jan Di?" he said tenderly.

She burrowed her face into his chest and sniffled.

"Hey." Jun Pyo said worriedly. He tried to pull away to see her face but she held onto him tightly.

"Jae Kyung unnie." she muttered agitatedly.

Jun Pyo's expression darkened. He pressed a palm against the back of Jan Di's head as she sniffled again.

"Stupid, I'm here with you." Jun Pyo whispered ardently. As Jan Di sobbed softly in her sleep, he continued, "Don't cry anymore, silly." He nuzzled her forehead and then planted a soft kiss there. As she calmed and fell into a deeper sleep, he said to her quietly.

"Somehow I'll figure this out."

Holding her tight, he stayed awake long after she had fallen into a deeper sleep, thinking as he had for the past few months about what he could do to be with Jan Di for always.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

-Maho-chan (7/8/2011)

* * *

><p>AN: The 3rd and final chapter will be released on 722/2011. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hope you enjoy this third and final chapter, which is based upon Episode 22. If you do, as always please let me know! –Maho-chan :D

* * *

><p><strong>For The Moment<br>****A Boys Over Flowers Fanfiction  
><strong>**By Maho-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

And then…

Jun Pyo surreptitiously watched as Jan Di got ready for bed, although he pretended to be falling asleep. The canopy over the bed fluttered a little as she brushed past the bed. Some of the flower petals that had been strew across the bedspread tumbled off the covers and onto the carpeted floor.

The flowered pajamas provided by the hotel suited her, he thought. Jun Pyo absently brushed a few more flower petals aside as she wandered into the bathroom. Staring up at the canopy of the bed, he sighed contentedly.

Jun Pyo smiled, closing his eyes. Finally, he had broken it off with Jae Kyung and he and Jan Di could be together again. He drew the covers over himself and turned onto his side as he heard her come back into the room.

"What's taking you so long?" He complained, in an attempt to seem unaffected.

Jan Di glared at him and continued brushing her hair.

"Idiot, I'm almost ready." She chastised.

Jun Pyo frowned and pursed his lips impatiently.

She was taking too long.

Granted, Jun Pyo had no idea what they'd do now, but at he very least, he wanted to be close to her. Even if they were just sleeping. After all, they had finally been reunited after so long.

Jan Di pulled back the covers and lay down.

More rose petals tumbled about as she shifted and tried to get comfortable.

Jun Pyo still couldn't believe she was with him. He had thought for sure that all was lost when he had walked down the aisle towards Jae Kyung earlier, the wedding song that sounded like a death march ringing in his ears.

He remembered how his heart had grown cold with the realization that he was being parted from the one person he wanted the most.

And how his stomach had turned with the sickly understanding that he was about to ruin his life by marrying the wrong woman.

But all that was in the past now, soon to be replaced by happier times.

Like the kiss they had shared tonight.

Jun Pyo turned towards Jan Di only to find her facing away from him.

"Hey." Jun Pyo said incredulously.

"Hm?" Jan Di replied. Jun Pyo noted that she held her shoulder with one palm as she snuggled into the pillow, still facing away from him.

Jun Pyo gave her an exasperated look.

"What are you doing, laying like that?"

"I want to lie like this." Jan Di retorted. Her fingers moved along her shoulder and she let out a pained exhalation.

Jun Pyo sat up in bed.

He looked over at her in bewilderment.

"Jan Di, are you really going to stay like that?" he uttered.

"Yes!" she bit out, "I want to sleep like this, so don't get any funny ideas!"

Funny ideas? All he wanted was to see her face. And to lie close together. They didn't have to touch although he wanted to very much.

After everything that had happened, surely she could at least face him.

Jun Pyo growled softly and reached out a hand. He shook her shoulder gently.

And was shocked as she let out another shaky exhalation.

His fingers held her there and as he drew close, he heard her barely suppressed cry of pain.

"What?" he breathed as he let go of her shoulder and moved closer to her. As he leaned over her, he saw her face, her eyes closed tight.

"Jan Di." Jun Pyo whispered, "What's wrong?" He gently pulled her to a seated position.

Jan Di tensed her shoulders and swallowed nervously.

"Nothing!" she replied, shaking her head carefully. She turned away from him, hiding her face.

Jun Pyo reached out and touched her shoulder again.

As she cried out, he moved towards her in alarm. He carefully felt her shoulder as she tried to get away.

"Moron, your shoulder is hurting again!" Jun Pyo exclaimed, "Didn't I tell you to tell me if this happens?"

Jan Di attempted to pull away again but he held her fast. She turned her head towards him slightly and replied, "When was there time to tell you today? I had to get ready for being a bridesmaid at the wedding and then your mom's people kidnapped me…" Her voice trailed off as she felt Jun Pyo's hand stiffen on her shoulder. She bowed her head, feeling sorry to have mentioned it when she was really happy they were together, so happy that she felt she might cry.

"Anyway, I'm fine. I don't have my pain medicine that I usually take but if I just sleep…" Jan Di stopped as Jun Pyo engulfed her in an embrace from behind. "If I…" Her eyes filled with tears as he kissed her shoulder gently.

"You've been taking pain medicine again lately?" he asked softly, as he pressed his lips to her nape.

Jan Di closed her eyes. "Yes, my shoulder has been bothering me again. The doctor says it's because of stress." she said without thinking.

"Stress?" Jun Pyo mumbled gruffly.

"Because of me." he said grimly.

Jan Di didn't answer for a long while.

"It's no big deal." she finally said, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm…" Her hands trembled. "Really fine." she continued, as she turned toward him and met his gaze with a tremulous smile.

At the sight of her pained smile, Jun Pyo growled low in his throat. His fingers came up to the collar of her pajama shirt as he undid the first button there and began to undo the others.

Jan Di stiffened.

"Hey wait." She tried to bat his hands away.

"What are you doing?" she asked indignantly as she squirmed in his arms.

"Goo Jun Pyo, you pervert!" She elbowed him in the ribs. Jun Pyo yelped in pain and finally paused.

"I just want to look at your shoulder." he said quietly.

He nuzzled her ear then, causing her to gasp. "It's okay, isn't it? Just your shoulder." His voice rumbled in her ear.

Jan Di blushed and tilted her head towards his. His breath was warm on her cheek. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Jun Pyo undid two more buttons and then pulled back a little to tug the collar of the shirt of her shoulder that was causing her so much pain. Jan Di held the front of her shirt, making sure she was still covered in front. As the cool air wafted across her bare shoulder blade, she shivered with anticipation.

Jun Pyo traced her shoulder blade with his finger.

Her pain made his heart hurt.

_This silly woman, pushing herself so hard._

_She's always so brave._

_Like all those times when she had saved his life. _

He mused as he traced that path again. He barely noticed her shuddering breaths.

She had saved him once from drowning.

And another time from a fatal blow. That time she had sacrificed her shoulder and her great swimming talent for him.

She had saved him countless times. He felt like she had saved him again today from the unhappy marriage that he had wanted so badly to escape.

Just by being there and being herself, the patch of grass that he loved so much.

Jan Di fidgeted.

"See, my shoulder is fine. I'll just sleep and it will feel better." Her voice trailed off as Jun Pyo reverently kissed her shoulder.

Jan Di turned her head and protested softly as he followed that kiss with another brush of his lips. He lovingly traced her shoulder blade with kisses, until she turned towards him completely.

"Hey!" she complained breathily. He met her gaze.

They stared at each other for a heart beat.

And then Jun Pyo cupped her face in Jan Di's face in his palms and kissed her. Jan Di kissed him back tentatively, then closed her eyes as he groaned and pressed a palm against the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. As she opened her mouth to his, they both gasped.

And then their world grew hazy and topsy turvy, more flower petals softly fluttering off of the bedspread as they held each other tight, their kisses becoming more passionate with each breath.

Jan Di's arms wrapped around Jun Pyo as he pressed her down into the bed. Suddenly, her shoulder didn't hurt as badly, the sensation replaced by her awareness of him.

He nuzzled her face and she whimpered. In between each touch of their lips, Jan Di realized that he was quietly inquiring if he should get her some pain medicine. Jan Di shook her head, not wanting to let go of him, even for a second.

She caressed the back of his head and arched into him as he kissed her neck, his fingers hastily undoing more buttons. They both impatiently undid their remaining clothing. He grazed his lips along her other shoulder, her elbow, her wrist. And other places that were surprising to her. She squirmed when his fingertips glanced across her ribs, and sighed agitatedly. She caressed his stomach with trembling fingertips.

Their lips met, until Jan Di moved away to trail kisses across his chest. Jun Pyo gasped in response and captured her lips with more frantic kisses.

And in between all those kisses, caresses and fervent embraces, they softly murmured their love for one another, until they were so caught up that they could say no more. And as the night went on, clasped in each other's arms, they found each other over and over, for the moment _finally_ together again.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

-Maho-chan (7/23/2011)

_AN: I kept thinking about Jan Di smiling softly at the bed during Episode 22 and then both of their beaming faces the next morning. This last chapter includes my imaginings about what could have happened that night. ;)_


End file.
